


Anniversary

by CrackingLamb



Series: One Shot Wonders, A Collection of Junkyard Dogs Stories [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackingLamb/pseuds/CrackingLamb
Summary: Today is my first anniversary of posting on AO3.  So here's some Hancock/Sosu smut to celebrate.Beta read by the wonderful Iron_Angel.





	Anniversary

The open road. Clear night sky and a crackling fire. Hancock at her back. Nora breathed deep of the chilly air and felt a peace settle into her bones that she hadn't felt in a long time as she watched the stars. Her battle with the Institute was finished, her son – or at least the facsimile that she had grown to cherish – was safe, and the Commonwealth was being rebuilt one step at a time.

Granted, there were occasional setbacks, such as the raider attack on Jamaica Plains. Thus the nature of their roadtrip and the reason they were camping out in October. It was a long hike from Sanctuary Hills to Jamaica Plains, made harder with carrying all the gear they would need for repairing the turrets that had been blown apart in the fight. They hadn't made it nearly as far as she'd hoped before darkness fell.

Still...she couldn't really complain too much. It had been quite a while since she and Hancock had been out on the road together. Especially without Shaun in tow.

“C'mon, Sunshine, time for bed,” Hancock said from his spot near the fire. He'd already laid out their sleeping bags inside one of the shacks left over in the onetime Gunner camp on the Mass Pike Interchange, zipped together so they could snuggle into them together. She turned away from her stargazing and smiled at him.

“Gonna keep me warm?” she teased.

“You know it,” he retorted with a leer. Her smile widened and she shook her head at him.

“Shameless,” she said, but nevertheless went around the fire to his side to kiss him. He cupped her face in his hands, keeping her close when she would have pulled away before he was done with her. It made her chuckle. “You never get enough, do you?”

“Nope,” he said softly. “I never will.”

“Oh, John, I love you.”

He let her go then so she could take off her well worn boots and shimmy out of her clothes. Their shelter for the night was high enough that nothing could get to them and protected enough that if it turned rainy they would still have something like a roof over their heads. They didn't usually get so lucky on the road, and she had a suspicion her ghoul husband was going to take full advantage of it. She wasn't going to complain about _that_ either.

And if he didn't, she would.

She snuggled her back against Hancock's front when she got into the sleeping bag, his warmth chasing away the chill from her bare skin. He chuckled in her ear as she shivered. “Told ya I'd keep ya warm,” he said.

“Hmm, so you did.” She reached behind her and pulled him closer. Within moments an insistent pressure against the backs of her legs told her he had reacted to their sudden proximity and she ran her hand over the slope of his thigh, feeling the familiar grooves and ridges of his skin. A heat of a different kind settled into her belly.

Hancock's fingers ghosted over her skin, making her tingle and squirm. With light touches he traced her shape under the cover of the sleeping bag, dipping into the hollow between ribs and pelvis, over the curve of her hip and down her leg as far as he could reach. His touch was almost burning hot against her cooler skin. He trailed patterns over her as he brought his hand back up her body, finally cupping one breast in a secure hold. Out of the corner of her eye a glint of gold flashed in the glow of the fire and she smiled.

“Do you know what today is?” she breathed out as he squeezed her breast in an almost comforting way. She placed her hand over his, their rings touching with a nearly inaudible click.

“I sure do, Sunshine.”

He pressed a line of kisses along the back of her neck, making the heat in her gut suddenly burn hotter. The feather light kisses tickled and she shifted, simultaneously trying to get closer and further away. With a firmer touch, Hancock ran his hand down her torso, over her belly and towards her center, pushing her leg aside with his wrist to reach between her thighs. She hummed a little sound and lifted her leg backwards over his hip, granting him the access he was trying to get.

The first touch made her jolt, even though she was anticipating it. He slid across her clit with a light stroke and it sent splinters of pleasure throughout her body. Her core clenched on nothing and she moaned softly, making Hancock snicker in her ear. “Why, Sunshine, you seem to be all wet. Why is that?” She couldn't answer as his light touch turned firm, adding pressure to her clit with the heel of his hand. His fingers slipped inside her, cupping her fully. “Oh, did _I_ do that?”

She let out a breathy gasp, rocking against his hand. Sometimes words weren't necessary. With her left leg propped on his hip and braced on her right elbow, Nora shifted her body so that Hancock's fingers burrowed more into her body, the pressure of his palm never letting up. With just a few touches he'd nearly gotten her to orgasm.

“Please...” she gasped.

“Please, what?” he murmured. He sounded too calm for her liking, as if turning her into a steaming puddle of lust was such an everyday occurrence that he wasn't affected by it at all. She knew that for a lie, judging by the pulsing of his erection at her back, but at the moment all she could do was surrender to it rather than complain. His hand moved slightly and the brush on her clit made her jump, a loud moan leaving her mouth before she could stop it.

 _One would think after more than two years I'd be used to this_ , she thought briefly before all mental processes shut down to focus on his touch.

Hancock's sudden shift suddenly made sense as the blunt head of his erection pushed into her from behind, filling her smoothly and completely. She choked on a half breath, almost as if she was surprised at how much he could fill her. The sensation was more intense than she expected as he hit her core from an angle she wasn't used to. She tightened her leg over his hip, drawing him deeper. It felt incredible having him stretch her backwards. Between feeling powerless to control Hancock's depth and the pressure of his fingers against her clit, Nora shattered in an orgasm so strong she shouted, the sound of it echoing off the metal girders of the overpass. And still he didn't relent, pushing into her from behind, his fingers keeping up a steady fluttering on her over-sensitized flesh.

It built up again quickly, and she hit another climax without warning, curling her body as if she could escape the powerful sensations. Or maybe it was to hold them all inside, she wasn't sure. She dug her fingers into the material of the sleeping bag as Hancock pounded into her, his grip on her hip now to keep her in place. She knew she was likely to have bruises there in the morning, but she didn't care. With a shout of his own, Hancock fell over the edge of his own release, and she could feel each throb and twitch inside her.

Her leg ached from holding it up over him, and her shoulder and elbow hurt from bracing on them, but she felt so gloriously divine she couldn't bring herself to be bothered about it. Hancock was panting in her ear, his too warm hands still roving over her skin. Somehow they'd managed to shove the sleeping bag totally open and the cool night air washed over her, but she wasn't cold. Their breathing settled from gasps back to normal, and he pulled out of her body with a slick sound that made her giggle. She felt a trickle of their combined mess run over her leg and made a face, but she didn't have the energy to do anything about it.

 _And that's why I brought that mutant hound chop_ , she thought sleepily. _Mm, breakfast of champions in the wasteland_. No sense making herself sick to her stomach – not to mention delaying them unnecessarily – with a RadAway, after all.

Hancock wrapped his arm around her as she slid her leg off his hip and stretched it out. He drew her close to his chest, keeping her skin flush with his from shoulders to knees. “God, I love you, Sunshine.”

“I love you, baby,” she replied. She turned in his arms to face him, her hand finding his heartbeat like it always did. He smiled at her in the glow of the firelight and pressed a kiss to the end of her nose.

“Happy Anniversary.”

"Happy Anniversary, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all you dear readers for giving kudos, leaving comments and otherwise supporting me in this last year. I've made some great friends, learned a lot about how I write and how others write and generally had a fantastic time. 
> 
> Y'all are the best!


End file.
